Just Like A Family
by TragicWriter01
Summary: The nine members of Aqours have all had families of their own! What adventures await these families? Read on to find out! Tons of OC's.
1. Fall Picnic

"Hiromu! Nami! We have to meet up with Auntie Kanan! We'll keep them waiting, if the two of you don't hurry!"

"Ha~i!"

I heaved a sigh, glancing at my watch. We're supposed to meet everyone for a picnic at the park. The kids and I are meeting with Kanan-san. My husband, Yuusuke, is away on business, so I'm keeping an eye on them.

 _In any case, those two… what always takes them so long to get ready?_

"I'm all set, Mama!" My daughter, Nami, exclaimed, stepping into the living room. I smiled at her small figure, and pat my lap. She giggled, coming over to the couch before climbing onto my lap. I smoothed out her brown locks, as she nestled into my stomach.

"Where's your brother?"

"Still in the bathroom," she replied, looking up at me. I blew a breath.

"Fixing his hair?"

"He _does_ always have bed-head in the morning."

I stifled a laugh. "You're not wrong about that."

"And, besides, we all know who it's for," Nami snickered, as I laughed aloud. Then, the doorbell rang. I gently pecked Nami's hair before setting her down on the spot beside me. I stood up from the couch before going over to the door.

"Coming!" I looked through the peephole, to see Kanan-san, and her daughters, Asuka-chan and Kirika-chan. "Hm?" I opened the door, and smiled at the mother-daughter trio. "I thought _we_ were supposed to meet with _you_." Kanan-san laughed.

"Well, Asuka and Kiri wanted to see you guys." I bowed to the girls' level.

"It's good to see you, Asuka-chan! Kirika-chan!"

"Hi, Auntie Dia!" the two girls squealed. I laughed, and ruffled each of my goddaughters' hair. Asuka glanced past me, and grinned. "Ah, Hiromu-kun!" I turned to see my son gently fluffing his hair.

"Heh?! Asuka, you're already—?!"

"Onii-chaan! You're late!" Nami squealed, going over to hug her brother. He chuckled, smoothing out Nami's hair.

"Sorry." Asuka-chan stepped over to Hiromu. I smiled, seeing the blush on his face. "Y-Yo…"

"Yo!"

"Well, then, since you're _finally_ ready…" I droned, before smiling. "Shall we get going?"

"Un!"

* * *

"Kanan! Dia!" Mari-san yelled, waving us over.

"Ah! Asuka-chan! Hiromu-kun, Nami-chan!" The kids ran over to the others.

Today, the former members of Aqours are gathered for our fall picnic. Chika-san was with her twin boys, Kousuke-kun and Ryuuji-kun. Riko-san was with her son and daughter, Eriko-chan and Kenta-kun. You-san was with her kids, Shun-kun and Saki-chan. Ruby was with her kids, my niece and nephew, Hana and Naoki. Mari-san had her two girls, Kaori-chan and Rina-chan. Kanan-san had her twin daughters, Asuka-chan and Kirika-chan. Yoshiko-san had her kids, Sora-kun and Natsuki-chan. Hanamaru-san had her kids, Yuki-chan and Tomoya-kun.

And then, there was me, with Hiromu and Nami.

I looked around at the families in front of me.

 _To think that the nine of us would move on to having kids… It's still hard to believe._

All of us are actually stay-at-home mothers. Our husbands are the ones with jobs.

Mari-san's husband decided to take over Ohara Hotel in place of her father, since he was well past retirement. Kanan-san's husband is taking charge of the diving shop that he and his wife started together.

Hanamaru-san's husband is a helper at the local nursing home. Ruby's husband is a patisserie who runs the café near our alumni, Uranohoshi Jogakuin.

Incidentally, Riko-san's husband is a music teacher at Uranohoshi. Yoshiko-san's husband runs a gaming shop in Numazu. Chika-san's husband decided to help out at her family's inn. You-san's husband is a ship captain of the _S.S. Uchiura._ And, finally, my husband, is continuing running my family's fishing business in my stead.

But, one thing that hasn't died off from any of us… is our love for music, idols and each other.

It was Chika-san's idea to have these fall picnics, since it seemed like a comfortable time of the year. Of course, they're held on the weekend, so as not to disrupt our children's studies.

"Auntie Dia!" Ruby's daughter, Hana yelled, waving me over. "Come look at these friendship bracelets I made!" I went over to Ruby's spot on the grass, and kneeled down beside my sister.

"Good to see you, Onee-chan!" she said, grinning.

"You, too, Ruby." I turned to Hana-chan. "So, those bracelets, Hana?" Hana-chan laid out a whole array of colorful, beaded bracelets. "Uwahh…" I stared in awe at my niece's arrangement.

"After her homework yesterday, she spent her whole afternoon making these," Ruby pointed out.

"All by myself!" Hana-chan added, crossing her arms over her chest, with her head held high. Asuka-chan and Kirika-chan came up behind Hana.

"Uwahh…!"

"Hana-chan, can we have one?" Kirika-chan asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Sure!" All the girls gathered around Hana. "I made some for the boys, too!"

"Thanks, Hana!" Hiromu said, smiling at his cousin. He grabbed a grey beaded bracelet.

"Ah! No, Hiromu."

"Mm? What?"

"I made yours and Nami's _extra_ special! Naoki, too!"

"Eh?"

Hana pulled out three bracelets from her pouch, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Two of the bracelets were lined with _real_ diamonds, and another was lined with _rubies_. The jewels still gleamed, despite the not-so-sunny weather today. I placed my hand to my chest, my breath caught.

"Hana…"

"I looked around Mama's designing kit, and found those!"

"Thanks, Hana-onee-chan!" Nami squealed, hugging her.

"Ehh? No fair!" Yuki-chan whined. "Why do _they_ get specially-made ones, but the rest of us are stuck with plain old beads?" Hana rolled her eyes.

"They're family, that's why," she said, glancing up at Hiromu. My son chuckled before embracing his cousin.

"Thanks, Hana. They're beautiful."

"Take good care of them, you two!" I warned.

"Ha~i!"

"Now, with these," Hana declared. "Our… uhh…" She looked to Ruby. "Mama, what was it you said earlier when I showed you these?" My sister laughed.

"I said, 'Now, your feelings will be one with these.'" I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Ruby…" She looked to me, her eyes softened.

"Have to pass it along to _somebody_ , right?" My eyes slowly welled up with tears as I embraced my sister. "Onee-chan…"

"You're the best."

Time passed, and before I knew it, it was about 4:00pm.

"Kids! Gather up for a song!" Riko called all the kids over, pulling out her guitar.

We always perform one of our songs for the kids, and they, of course, sing along happily.

"What d'you guys wanna sing today?" Chika asked.

"HAPPY PARTY TRAIN!" Asuka-chan and Kirika-chan replied, raising their hands. "We love Mom's center song!"

"Then, I guess the two of you will take the lead!" You said, winking.

"Hehe!" Asuka-chan huffed, her head held high. "Not a problem!" Kanan-san came up behind them and wrapped them both in her embrace.

"That's my girls!"

"Alright, everyone ready?"

"Ha~i!" Riko smiled, before lightly strumming the guitar. The kids swayed to the rhythm, before Riko nodded to Asuka-chan and Kirika-chan.

 ** _ASUKA:_** _Hiraita_

 _Hana no kaori kara_

 _Ukettota yo_

 _Tsugi no yume wo_

 ** _KIRIKA:_** _Saa doko e yukou kana_

 _Haneru you ni yukou kana_

 _Hajimari to (sayonara wo)_

 _Kurikaeshite_

 ** _NATSUKI:_** _Aitai no wa_

 _Atarashii tokimeki_

 _Umaretate_

 _Negai no atsusa_

 ** _SORA:_** _Dakishimete yukitai ne_

 _Karoyaka ni yukitai ne_

 _Omoide wa_

 _Poketto no naka_

 ** _YUKI:_** _Suteki na_

 _Tabi ni deyou, jinsei tte sa_

 ** _TOMOYA:_** _Takusan no basho e_

 _Tsudzuiteru?_

 ** _YUKI/TOMOYA:_** _Wakuwaku darake sa!_

 ** _ALL:_** _Omoi wo nosete_

 _HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN TO GO!_

 _Ashita ga yonderu_

 _Bokutachi wo_

 _Kitai de_

 _Kagayaku_

 _Hitomi nara_

 _Mieru yo tooi eki de_

 _Kitto nanika ga_

 _Matteru ne_

Riko-san continued strumming, before moving onto the next verse, nodding to Eriko-chan and Kenta-kun.

 ** _ERIKO:_** _Shiritai no wa_

 _Subarashii yoake to_

 ** _KENTA:_** _Setsunasa wo_

 _Yadosu yuuyake_

 ** _SHUN:_** _Dakara mo ikanakucha_

 ** _SAKI:_** _Hitori demo ikanakucha_

 ** _ERIKO/KENTA/SHUN/SAKI:_** _Omoi de wo_

 _Kuchizusande_

 ** _KOUSUKE/RYUUJI:_** _Kinishinai_

 _Chiisana koto wa_

 ** _HIROMU/NAMI:_** _Itsudemo_

 _Egao de itai kara_

 ** _KAORI/RINA:_** _Owaranai_

 _Tabi o shiyou, jinsei tte ba_

 ** _HANA/NAOKI:_** _Tameiki mo tami ni_

 _Decchau yo_

 ** _KOUSUKE/RYUUJI/HIROMU/NAMI/KAORU/RINA/HANA/NAOKI:_** _Haraharashi houdai!_

 ** _ALL:_** _Mayowazu nottara_

 _PARTY PARTY TRAIN TO GO!_

 _Igai na hito ga_

 _Soba ni ita_

 _RAIL wa doko made tsunagaru ka_

 _Madamada wakaranai ne_

 _Zutto hashittetai_

 _PARTY TRAIN_

As Riko-san strummed the solo, the boys and girls were smiling and swaying to the rhythm of the guitar. When it came time for the last chorus, Asuka-chan and Kirika-chan sang their hearts out.

 ** _ASUKA/KIRIKA:_** _Omoi wo nosete_

 _HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN TO GO!_

 _Ashita ga yonderu_

 ** _ALL:_** _Bokutachi wo_

 _Mayowazu nottara_

 _PARTY PARTY TRAIN TO GO!_

 _Igai na hito ga_

 _Soba ni ita_

 _Kitai ni_

 _Kagayaku_

 _Hitomi nara_

 _Mieru yo tooi eki de_

 _Kitto nanika ga matteru no_

 ** _ASUKA/KIRIKA:_** _Ah!_

 _Doko made mo ne_

 ** _ALL:_** _HAPPY TRAIN_

Our little session ended with a round of applause and laughter.

"Wow, that was _so_ much fun!"

"As always, everyone's singing is amazing!" Riko-san praised. "Great job, kids!"

"Why can't we do this _all_ the time?" Hana whined. I giggled.

"Believe me, Hana, when I say that we would all _love_ to be able to sing with all you kids every single day, but…" I looked around at all the mothers. "our schedules just won't allow it. Even stay-at-home mothers can be busy."

"Mom's right, Hana," Hiromu said. "This kinda thing can't be helped." Hana responded with a pout.

"Still…" she grumbled.

"Don't get spoiled on me, now," Ruby scolded, ruffling her daughter's hair. I looked at my watch.

"Oh, it's getting late." I looked around, once again, at all my friends. "We mothers should be preparing dinner, am I right?"

"Right!"

"Bye-bye, Kousuke-kun!" Eriko-chan called. "See you at school!"

"See ya, Eriko!"

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the start of this new piece! I may have failed to mention the kids' ages, but I'll pick that up before the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and feel free to share your thoughts on this story so far!**


	2. The Aqours Families - Author's Note

**Hey, everyone! So, I thought I'd give a little outline of all the Aqours girls' (and Saint Snow's) families! Here's everything you need to know about them!**

* * *

 **KIDS & AGES**

 **CHIKA'S KIDS**

Kousuke (10)

Ryuuji (10)

 **YOU'S KIDS**

Shun (9)

Saki (6)

 **RIKO'S KIDS**

Eriko (10)

Kenta (8)

 **KANAN'S KIDS**

Asuka (11)

Kirika (11)

 **DIA'S KIDS**

Hiromu (11)

Nami (8)

 **MARI'S KIDS**

Kaori (10)

Rina (9)

 **HANAMARU'S KIDS**

Yuki (9)

Tomoya (7)

 **RUBY'S KIDS**

Hana (10)

Naoki (8)

 **YOSHIKO'S KIDS**

Sora (9)

Natsuki (8)

 **SEIRA'S KIDS**

Itsuki (11)

Akine (8)

 **RIA'S KIDS**

Asami (10)

Hinata (8)

* * *

 **KIDS' GRADES (ELEMENTARY SCHOOL)**

 **5TH GRADE** \- Kousuke, Ryuuji, Eriko, Asuka, Kirika, Hiromu, Kaori, Hana, Itsuki, Asami

 **4TH GRADE** \- Shun, Rina, Yuki, Sora

 **2ND GRADE** \- Tomoya, Kenta, Nami, Naoki, Natsuki, Akine, Hinata

 **1ST GRADE** \- Saki

* * *

 **GIRLS**

Asuka

Kirika

Kaori

Hana

Eriko

Rina

Yuki

Nami

Natsuki

Asami

Hinata

* * *

 **BOYS**

Hiromu

Kousuke

Ryuuji

Shun

Sora

Kenta

Naoki

Tomoya

Itsuki

Akine

* * *

 **HUSBANDS**

(Chika)

Takahara Seiji

(Riko)

Sakumoto Masara

(You)

Watanosuke Aoi

(Kanan)

Matsuzawa Kei

(Mari)

Tachibana Makoto

(Dia)

Kuroda Yuusuke

(Ruby)

Kuroda Kiyosuke

(Yoshiko)

Tsushiro Haku

(Hanamaru)

Kunitsu Itsuke

(Seira)

Sumino Tsukasa

(Ria)

Sumino Yatsuo

* * *

 **Hope that serves as a guide for all the new characters! Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon! Thanks, guys!**


	3. Next Generation

"The school festival?"

"You wanna hold a _live_?"

My daughters excitedly gave a nod.

"The girls of Aqours!" Kirika squealed. "It was Asuka's idea!"

The girls and I came over to Dia's place after the kids' classes ended for the day. Hiromu, Nami, and my girls all received flyers from their homerooms for the school festival.

"Just the girls?" Dia asked, furrowing her brow. "What about you, Hiromu? Why don't you boys join in on it?" He sat beside Dia and Nami on the couch, and propped his hands behind his head, laying back.

"Mmm… It's really fun to sing with everyone like we do at the park, but… I don't know if some of the guys would be into the idea."

"Why not?"

"Things like… well, _dancing_ would be a problem, since some of us… well, can't."

"You're a fast learner, Onii-chan! You'll pick up easily!"

"I could teach you, Hiromu-kun!"

"Eh? You will, Asuka?" I snickered as I glanced at my godson's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah!" Hiromu-kun began to fidget in his seat. "Is that… okay?"

"Ah, n-no, no, I…!" He scratched the back of his head, avoiding Asuka's gaze. I laughed.

"Think you can keep up with my girls, Hiro?" He glanced at Asuka's eager expression as her eyes gleamed.

"W-Well, I guess… I guess I'll see what my body can keep up with…" Asuka gasped.

"Y'mean, I can teach you?!" He shyly nodded. "Heehee, awesome!"

"Wait!" Kirika squealed. "Hiromu-kun, I think your Mom is right!"

"Huh?"

"You and the boys could form a separate group!" Dia and I smirked.

"See, Hiromu? Why don't you guys give it a shot?" He fidgeted.

"I… I'll see what the guys have to say."

* * *

Asuka and Kirika chatted happily, trying to decide what their group name will be. Hiromu and Nami were having an afternoon snack together in the kitchen.

Kirika's hand stopped writing and she looked to me.

"Mom, you, Auntie Dia and Auntie Mari formed Aqours, right?"

"That's right, Kiri."

"Who came up with the name?" Asuka asked.

"When it was the nine of us?" Dia asked. "That was me, Kirika-chan." The girls shook their heads.

"No, Auntie Dia," Kirika said. "We're talking about when it was just the three of you, back in your first year of high school."

"Back in high school?" I looked to Dia. "It's… always been Aqours, hasn't it, Dia?" Dia furrowed her brow.

"I'm fairly positive the name has been Aqours from the very beginning, Kanan-san."

"Hmm…"

Asuka came up to me and Dia. She held her notebook up and showed it to us.

"These are the names that we have so far, Mama!" she squealed. "Will you guys help us pick?"

Dia and I peered over the list.

 _Little Mermaids_

 _Sunshine Princess_

 _AquaGirls!_

 _Mermaid Megami_

 _Mermaid Princess_

 _Utahime Sunshine_

 _Aqua Princess_

 _Aqua Droplettes_

 _Aqua Angels_

 _BlueNotes_

"Hmm… what d'you think, Dia?"

"They're all really fun names. Why don't we have the rest of the girls gather up this weekend?" Kiri and Asuka's eyes lit up. "That way, you all can decide the name as a group."

"That's a good idea!" Kirika squealed. "Thanks, Auntie Dia! Thanks, Mama!"

* * *

"So… that's the story, guys."

The weekend rolled around and Hiromu was in his room gathered with the rest of the boys, Kousuke, Ryuuji, Shun, Sora, Kenta, Naoki, and Tomoya. The youngest boy, Tomoya, raised his hand.

"What's up, Tomoya?"

"So… will we have to, like… sing and dance?" Hiromu shrugged.

"That's the idea, I guess."

"Hmph! Count me out."

"Me, too. I'll pass."

Hiromu furrowed his brow at Kousuke and Ryuuji.

"I didn't expect _you two_ to be against it. I mean… Wasn't Auntie Chika the leader?"

"While that's true, Hiromu," Ryuuji said. "We're not really on the same wavelength with those… idols, that's all."

"So you guys think it's uncool?" Shun asked.

"Okay, then. How 'bout this?" Hiromu proposed. "Nobody said we had to sing. We could just dance."

Sitting at Hiromu's desk, Naoki threw his head back.

"The girls have it easy. They could just sing and dance to our Moms' songs."

Hiromu blew a breath.

 _If no one wants to do it, just make up your minds and say so already, guys!_

They really weren't getting anywhere with this.

Just then, Hiromu heard a knock at his bedroom door. He stood up from his bed and opened it to reveal Dia, holding a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Brought some refreshments for you boys." Hiromu took it from his mother's hands.

"Thanks, Mom. How are things with the girls?"

Dia had to stifle a giggle.

"They're a little _too_ excited about this."

Hiromu pursed his lips. "At least, _they're_ getting somewhere." He turned his head back to his friends, heaving a sigh. Dia furrowed her brow.

"Hiromu? Everything alright?" Hiromu snapped out of his trance, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Mom. Don't worry about it." He gave a smile to his mother. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

"So, what should our first song be?!" Eriko squealed.

All the girls were gathered together in Nami's bedroom. Asuka, Kirika, Kaori, Hana, Eriko, Rina, Yuki, and Natsuki. They were all coming up with their setlist for the school festival.

"Hmm…" Kaori tapped her chin, in thought. "Well, I suppose we could just start off with unit songs, and then make our way up to the full-group ones."

"I don't see why we can't just sing it as is, with all ten of us," Kirika sighed.

"Well, choreography would be a problem."

"Let's just ask our Moms for help, then," Yuki commented. All the girls gave a collective "okay" and before they concluded the meeting, Asuka leaned in.

"Now, for the final order of business. We gotta pick a name!"

* * *

"So, these are the names that I have drawn up."

Hiromu pulled out a sheet of paper with the potential names for their group.

 _DayDream Warriors_

 _MusicKnights_

 _Bang!8_

 _Star EIGHT_

"That's all?" Ryuuji monotoned.

"I'd like to see _you_ come up with more!" Hiromu shot back.

"Hiromu-nii-chan's right," Naoki muttered. "We do need more to pick from than just this..."

"Hmm..."

* * *

 **And, that's where you guys can help! Pick a name for the girls' and boys group that I provided in this chapter, or come up with your own for each!**


End file.
